This invention relates to a method and device for processing the skin of a leg of a slaughtered bird, which method and device are intended for use in a mechanized slaughterhouse, where bird carcasses or separate legs are moved along a predetermined path in a conveyor. Bird carcasses can be hanging by the tarsal joints of the legs from a conveyor hook or similar conveying element, or they may be fixed to support members projecting into the body cavity of the carcasses. Separate legs may also be hanging by the tarsal joint from a conveying element, or they may be fixed to a support member.